Garages
For mod-specific information about garages, see garage. , San Fierro]] There are several types of vehicle garages in Grand Theft Auto games. Types Vehicle storage The first type is a garage for storing vehicles, almost exclusively attached to a safehouse, or located near one. Garages may vary both in number of spaces and height clearance (for tall vehicles such as a Barracks OL or Hotdog). The primary purpose of the garage is to allow the player to preserve vehicles that have been obtained; normally, vehicles left outside are subject to disappearing after the player saves a game and restarts it later. They can also be stolen. Parking a vehicle in a garage usually protects it (with exceptions noted below). In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a maximum of four vehicles will be saved in any of the garages though fewer or more may actually fit inside, depending on the size of the garage as well as the vehicle. A variation on this is the large hangar at the Verdant Meadows airstrip, in which larger vehicles including planes can be stored. Despite its huge size in which it may store up to at least 30 cars, it can still hold only four cars just like any other garage. GTA: San Andreas contains a glitch that causes vehicles to occasionally vanish from a garage. This can occur when too many vehicles are fit into a garage rated for only a certain number of vehicles - this is particularly the case with adding motorbikes, although it's possible for vehicles to disappear even if the maximum is not met. Computer-controlled pedestrians are also prone to wander into garages if the doors are open. This is a particular annoyance in the Johnson House where Grove Street Families gang members may congregate within a garage, though they disappear after a save or if Carl exits the immediate area. In some places, such as the Paradiso Safehouse in San Fierro, it's possible for a passing pedestrian to enter the garage while the door is open and actually attempt to steal a vehicle parked within. In the GTA III Era, garages can be used to repair damaged or even destroyed vehicles, similar to Pay 'n' Spray. Once the garage opens and closes, a brand new type of that vehicle respawns, which is useful for acquiring unique vehicles such as the bulletproof Securicar in Van Heist. In Grand Theft Auto IV, garages were replaced with parking spaces outlined in yellow outside any safehouse marked with 'Residents Parking Only'. Though more may fit inside the outline, these spaces will save up to two vehicles. Vehicle repair The second type is a public vehicle repair business. Pay 'n' Spray garages exist in all GTA III Era cities and in GTA IV, and will repair any non-public vehicle, as well as repainting it and replacing the engine to remove wanted level stars. Vehicle customization The third type is a customization shop. TransFender, Loco Low Co., and Wheel Arch Angels are the public garages in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas from which car modifications can be purchased, such as wheels, nitrous, or hydraulics. Bomb shops Garages like the 8-Ball Autos in all GTA III Era games and Welding & Weddings in GTA San Andreas allow you to attach a bomb to a car, and to blow up it later if necessary. Sometimes their services will be required for specific missions, in other times, they can be useful or they can be for fun. Vehicle sale/purchase Garages of the given type accept vehicles from the certain list for a payment. Examples are Import/Export garages in Grand Theft Auto III and Sunshine Autos Import Garage in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Once the list is finished, cars from it become available for purchasing in garage or other bonuses appears. Miscellaneous garages Some garages are only available during particular missions, and will not be accessible otherwise. In GTA IV some houses have working garages - for instance, the double-wide garages in Westdyke, Alderney. These will open automatically when a car approaches and NPCs can use them for parking, but vehicles are not saved if the player leaves the area. The southeastern-most hangar at Las Venturas Airport is only used for spawning the AT-400 jumbo jet. Trivia * In GTA IV, the Broker Safehouse becomes unavailable after the mission Roman's Sorrow, but the player can still save vehicles in the parking space. It is unknown if this was intended by the designers or not. This also applies in The Lost and Damned, where The Lost MC Clubhouse is burned down in the last mission, but the parking spaces are still available for saving vehicles. * In GTA San Andreas, the Ganton Garage, Doherty Garage, and the Verdant Meadows Hangar, can be used by the player to store cars in before the player even owns them. They are quite useful when storing special vehicles. * It is actually possible (in all games prior to GTA IV) to store more than the imposed limit of vehicles in a garage by parking a vehicle as close to the garage as possible, then, step out, when the garage opens, quickly speed into the garage. An alternative way to do this is to walk into thet garage, enter one of the vehicles that are already in there and then reverse until the car is parked where the garage door closes. You can then get out, and then enter the extra car that you would like to store, you can then drive that into the garage, then drive the other car (the one that was already in there) into it. * Strangely vehicles parked in garage at GTA VCS dissapear after time. External links *Complete list of garages for the GTA III series at GTAModding.com de:Garagen Category:Garages Category:All Businesses Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars